lusterniafandomcom-20200216-history
Report 411
Report #411 Skillset: Ecology Skill: Smudges Org: Hartstone Status: Rejected Jul 2010 Furies' Decision: We do not find this to be necessary. Problem: Ecology is lacking in offensive power compared to the other tet choices for druids. Smudges are powerful abilities, but they can be slow and unwieldily to use, or costly if the quickburn option is used. I'd like to see smudges be able to be fused in a demense, which would allow a buff that was strictly for druids, and wouldn't improve the skillset for bards. Solution #1: Add a command to infuse and unfuse a smudge into a single room in a demesne. You would not be able to create new smudges while one was infused. Solution #2: Same as above, except allow for creation of new smudges after infusing. With this, it would probably be simplest to have an unfuse command just remove the smudge instead of putting it back in the druid's inventory in case the druid is already holding a new smudge. Player Comments: ---on 7/10 @ 06:59 writes: I'll support solution 2 since druids suffer from sharing practically all of their skillsets, and the proposition should have no impact on communal bards without neutering a druid's access to smudges. By adding in a fuse function, I'd think druids would start considering Ecology as taking a step towards being more viable offensively again, even more so if they can both fuse and make a new smudge as well. ---on 7/12 @ 04:37 writes: I support solution 2. I like the idea of making ecology more viable for druids without buffing up bardic ecologists. You could also have the fused smudge disappear on the creation of a new one. None of the other druid terts have options to unfuse, last I can recall. Also, I would guess that gust would not be able to interact with a fused smudge (maybe the demesne magics protect the smudge). ---on 7/12 @ 04:50 writes: Actually you can unfuse runes and motes, was added awhile ago. And suppose gust could still work depending on how this was implemented. If it was in a way like, the fused smudgestick just isn't used up after it's effect, and re-lights itself after 10 seconds, gust could still be used to delay it. I think something like that would be better then just the smudge effect on a tic, since some of them are quite good effects. ---on 7/13 @ 03:40 writes: Are you guys forgetting what some of these smudges do? You have the forest smudge that will do heavy fire damage (When I had it, I was doing near 1600 damage with it as a bard), the Mountain smudge that can break legs (which would now be in addition to the the forest pulling a person up into the trees and dumping him for more broken limbs), and you have the Valley smudge that will knock enemies into the air (Increasing disorientation of opponents singular and in groups). Allowing these to be fused into the demense as a passive effect is too much, since each of these smudges are singularly more powerful than a single mote or rune hitting a person every 10 seconds. I think a better idea would be to try to create a means of making smudges less onerous to use for all, because truthfully I see ecology as being more bothersome for bards to use than druids since bards actually have to remain far more active than a druid to keep his effects hitting his enemies. ---on 7/13 @ 21:50 writes: Considering the limitation of smudges causes only one of these effects to be embedded at a time, you won't be seeing a room with all three valley/forest/mountains going on. Singularly, not quite so devastating, and the effects are not inherently unheard of in a meld already. Read: Geomancy stun and broken legs. I wouldn't oppose a damage tone down on forest if embedded though, but otherwise, an embedded smudge would be an excellent boon for druids to actually consider Ecology for an offense. ---on 7/14 @ 07:47 writes: I'd suggest allowing smudges to be infused into any room at all, regardless of demesne. It'd let out-of-demesne druids do more, and also give bardic Ecologists a substitute for Glamour's ColourMaelstrom. The way I see it, Ecology's probably even less useful for bards than druids. A better way to integrate smudges into part of druid/bard combat would be good though. ---on 7/31 @ 18:22 writes: Agree with Geb. Many smudges are too powerful to become an additional passive.